We're Just Friends, Right?
by SmallNeko
Summary: Your name is John Egbert. As of today, you have started school for the year again. JohnDave fluff, it happens in the later chapters, just read this for the first chapter too! Oh yeah, and rated T for language by Dave, and some others, like Karkat.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is John Egbert. As of today, you have started school for the year again. It means that you get to see all your friends again, and much more homework to do! You are all but excited about it. You feel as if this is the first day of school in forever, and it may as well be! You walk around your room that has many of your favorite movie posters covering the walls, well, not completely. You love the actor Nic Cage, he's your idol! Ok, ok, enough about you, you must be getting off to school now. Oh wait just a moment! You have forgotten to put on your favorite outfit! You quickly dress into a white t-shirt with some sort of ghost thing on it, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. You don't know why it is your favorite outfit, you just feel as if it has some sort of importance; something that you don't know about, possibly.

Anyway, you have to go to school now, the bus is already here. You rush downstairs to find your father has baked a cake for you. You scream 'no!' and push the cake away in rejection. Then you run out the door just as the bus is about to leave.

"Whew…that was a close one." You say while looking for a place to sit. You look around the bus at all the familiar faces. At first you think about sitting next to a girl named Vriska, who, for some reason, loves spiders. I mean, girls should hate spiders, right? You trash the idea when you see the 'vampire girl' sitting next to her. You think her name is Kanaya, but you haven't really met her yet and there were always rumors that she was a vampire. It was weird, but cool at the same time.

You see your best friends sitting all the way at the back where the four-seater is, they are saving a spot for you. You walk all the way to the back and sit next to your buddy, Dave. He's always acting all cool and has an indifferent face all the time, but you know he's got something more to him than that. Next to Dave is your cousin, Jade. Jade is really nice. She's also ranked in the same class you are in school, the nerds. You don't consider her or yourself a nerd. She is a great person to have as a cousin, though. She occasionally comes over to play some video games with you and Dave, and sometimes to practice 'magic' with Rose. Next to Jade is your other great friend, Rose. Rose has a powerful vocabulary, it always confuses you and your friends when she says words like 'exalted' and 'credulous.' Rose has a fondness for writing, you know she writes weird stuff, but no one else really does. She sort of wants to keep it to herself. Rose likes to practice magic too. You don't think magic is real, but she does. She also likes to read obscure literature. Dave is her cousin, but you don't really know much else about Rose, she is a mysterious girl. The bus ride to school always takes forever, well, in your perspective. You decide to chat with your friends.

"I'm not too excited about the first day of school, how about you guys?" You ask, awaiting an answer.

"I'm not too psyched about it. It's so ironic." Dave replies.

"At least we get to see every one of our friends again!" Jade exclaims.

"All the classes will most likely be harder this year." Rose answers.

"Oh, the classes, they will definitely get much harder this year…Dang it." You exclaim, sighing. This was your second year of high school; you knew it was going to be a rough year. The bus arrives at your school after you finish talking about the classes. Time to start this new school year; it is going to be a tough one.

_Note: This is just an introduction, so if you came here for JohnDave, then you must wait a bit until the next chapter! Please review, this is my first Homestuck fanfic, so don't be mean, I can take constructive criticism though, fire away!_


	2. Chapter 2

Your schedule was basically the same as last year. You take classes with the same people. You take English with Rose. She always got the best grades in that class. As mentioned earlier, she is really good at writing weird stories. You take Biology with Jade. She was fairly good at learning that stuff. You, although, did terrible in that subject. You constantly asked Jade for help with it. Unlike your other two best friends, you take two classes with Dave: History and Algebra, which he really isn't too good at, but he takes it to get by, as all the other crap in your school is much harder than it. You don't get the best grades in any of your classes, but you get occasional A's and B's. Fortunately, you never got a D in any of your classes, so you basically are pretty average in that class of life. School hasn't ever really been a problem for you, but sometimes you get bullied, and _that's_ the problem of it. There were only six classes a day, not including lunch as one, English for two. Today, you started all the classes, and did get good grades in much of the first assignments. You actually paid attention in History today. Much didn't happen in your classes, you just did the class work. The first day went along as it usually did, that is, until lunch. You just walk into the lunchroom, that's all! Then a kid pushes you down and you stumble onto the ground, making your books fall out of your hands and your glasses off your face. Dave sees this and sort of loses his cool on him. Dave walks over to the kid and pushes him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Dave shouts, causing others to see the scene.

"Dave?" You whisper, wondering why he is standing up for you.

"Nothing, I was just hitting a dork, got a problem?" The kid said, pushing Dave back.

"_You're _the one with the problem, douche bag!" Dave screamed, now losing his cool _completely._

"You can't be one to say," The boy knocks off Dave's sunglasses, "Albino freak."

NOW, Dave loses his cool. He punches the jerk in the face, picks up his sunglasses from the ground, and then simply walks back out of the cafeteria. The kid lies on the ground. You stare at Dave as he walks out of the cafeteria, dust yourself off, and then grab your books and your glasses. You walk to where your friends are sitting.

"John! What's that kid's problem?" Jade exclaims in surprise, as she saw the scene going on. You shrug.

"I don't know. Hey, do you know why Dave stood up for me like that?"

"He might just have done it because you're his friend." Rose replies.

"Yeah, but he doesn't act like that…He doesn't stand up for me, or anyone really!" You exclaim, still wondering.

After lunch, you had a language class. You chose German, it always sounded like a cool language to you. After the class was P.E. The whole day was pretty tiring, especially what happened in lunch. After school, you found that Dave and the kid were walking to the principal's office. When the door was closed, you put your ear to the door.

"What happened in lunch, can either of you tell me?" The principal said in a stern voice.

"This kid pushed my friend, he dropped his books and shit!" Dave screamed, tempted to punch the kid again.

"So? Does it matter I hurt your little boyfriend?" The kid said with sarcasm. Dave had a slight blush on his face.

"Y-Yes! And, he is just my friend!" Dave shouts, really wanting to go and clock him in the face.

"Both of you calm down and just tell me what this boy's name is!" The principal screamed at the top of his lungs. You didn't want to be by the door when Dave said your name, so you immediately left the building. Everyone else had left the school building before that, so you were alone while walking down the halls to leave. You wondered about why Dave stood up for you. Other things reached your mind too. When you got home, you didn't have much to do because you didn't have any homework or anything. After a couple minutes, you got a text. You pulled out your phone, opened it, clicked a button, and then read the text.

_John I got into some ironic trouble from what happened in lunch today_

_**Note: OOC Dave, sorry about that! Please review! It is very much appreciated. The start of some JohnDave! YAY~ Anyway, review please! **_


End file.
